Just Dance!
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Amu is seventeen and sexy. She teaches dancing proffesionally and Tsukiyomi Ikuto takes a liking to her fast. He gets sneaky about it when Amu won't leave Tadase for him and signs up to be taught dances by Amu. Just a class, or more? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hottest Girl In School

IKUTO POV:

I walked down the hallway at Cross High. My 'fan club girls' all drooled and their eyes were replaced with hearts. I rolled my sapphire eyes. My thick, midnight-blue locks hung back on my ears, the most sensitive part of my body…well, the second anyway. Need I say more?

My uniform was the basic as all the guys; black long sleeved jacket, black pants with blue lines going down the shirt. The girls didn't have a uniform, well, they did, but most of them just wore casual dress. Several wore just jeans and t-shirts and some went all-out on their appearance.

One girl I did notice—for the first time—was walking by me. I looked over my shoulder at her, my eyes wide. She was tall—about to my ears—and she had hair the color of bubblegum and her eyes were a beautiful gold color. She was curvy and thin with long slender legs and….OH MY GOD IS SHE A DOUBLE D CUP OR SOMETHING?!!!

I shook that thought from my head mentally. She was wearing a white shirt that was tight with strawberries on the chest and some pink jeans and a white belt with silver rhinestones on it and a little of her creamy flat stomach was showing.

A white headband was on the edge on top of her waist-length, pink hair. I felt as though my throat closed up and my pants felt on fire. I shuddered as her slender shoulder brushed mine. I watched her walk down the hall and smiled as she headed towards a guy with blond hair and amber eyes.

Was that Tadase?!! He put his arm around the girl's shoulder and she put a thin arm around his waist as they continued to walk down the hall. I kept my mouth from dropping all the way but it was still open.

"Man, what's up with you?" I didn't even notice the junior with reddish brown tasseled hair and green eyes. I turned and stuck my hands coolly in my pocket, watching out of the corner of my eyes as that girl walked away. "Oh, no. There is NO way you're gonna get Hinamori," Kukai said, noticing where I was looking. "You're forgetting who I am. And what's her full name?" I said casually.

"Her name is Hinamori Amu and believe me, she and Hotori have been inseparable since seventh grade," Kukai said. I looked with amusement at Tadase pulling Amu closer. "Amu," I repeated. "The name sounds sexy."

---

I was GOING to get Amu. Isn't it ironic that I showed interest or ever felt anything for the one girl who wasn't in my fan club? I sat on my bed, looking through the yearbook. Why had I never seen the hottest girl in school before?

Still…I—for once—wasn't thinking with my OTHER head when I looked at her. I felt my heart pound when I saw her before. She was hot, sexy, and all other things I was looking for in a girl—a woman, when I was thinking about her.

But, despite all that, I wanted to get to know her. But, she was different. The ONLY woman I'd ever met who hadn't shown interest in me. It came like a slap in the face. I was considered the 'hottest guy in school' and I had several awards to prove it from the votes in the year book. So…if I was the hottest guy in the school, I should be dating the hottest girl, right?

---

I found out that Amu was a dancing teacher at Cabala Dance Studio in Tokyo. Hmmm….I think I just might sign up for that….and what would it hurt if my teacher was say, Hinamori Amu-chan?

**Srry so short, but it WILL be longer. I am just pushing off the first part, so give me ideas!!! Thank you! P.s. This was finished on 4/5/09. .**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Desires

**Hey! Was that new Shugo opening something?! I LOVED IT! Well, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Secret Desires

AMU POV:

I drove my Porsche down the street from Cross High and made it to the Studio in less than five minutes.

In the locker rooms, I met Rini and Kannaka (I know I put Kannaka in another story but she and Rini are Amu's little sisters in this story.) and began to strip my clothes. I pulled on a pink tank top on and some sweat Capri's and some tennis shoes.

Rini had my bubblegum hair that fell to her shoulders and she had bustling blue eyes. She pulled on her pink leotard over white tights and some satin, pink Pointe shoes. "Rini, you're in the ballet class, right? So why are you in Miss Hinamori's locker room?" a little girl I knew as Sara asked Rini.

Rini merely paid her no attention while she tied her hair up in a silk, white ribbon. Kannaka pulled on some sweat pants and a white t-shirt over her thin body. This was my junior dance class. I taught four hours a day, five days a week and was lucky if I had five minutes to devote to my social life. But that's the way we were; Rini, Kannaka, and I. We were devoted to dance as our lives and I took my job seriously so I could afford to pay for their lessons.

Our parents had left us when I was very young.

--

I twirled around the floor of the studio with Jon Narue and he was blushing. Kids, honestly! The ballroom music stopped and we did to. "All right, Narue, thank you for helping me with that demonstration," I said. Jon went back to his seat beside Kannaka.

"That is the perfect example," I began before taking a dramatic pause for effect and smiled, "of what we will NEVER learn in THIS class!"

The kids all shouted in agreement. "You all know me and you know how the only thing I take seriously is Regional. You also know that it comes in a month. I have got four weeks to get you all pumped and ready for the Competition. Whose going to make me proud?!" I shouted to them. "YOUR CLASS!" the kids all shouted. "Whose class?!" I called. "YOUR JUNIORS!" they replied in unison. "That's right! All right, Fox Trot time! Everyone on the dance floor with a partner. Boy-girl pairings please!"

Everyone got up and took a partner. I told Melissa to hit the radio when someone strode in through the double doors. He had a tall, thin, but strong build and had the coolest hair I've ever seen. I thought Rini and I were the only ones with weird hair in Tokyo! His was as dark blue as the night sky!

He was so…wow…I mentally shook that thought from my head and crossed my arms over my ever-growing chest. He walked right up to me. "Who are you?" I asked in a sort of challenging tone. He smirked and handed me an enrollment form.

I took it and read it. I looked up at him. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, huh?" I said, a slender eyebrow raised in amusement. "So can you dance?" I asked. "Pardon?" he said. I sighed. "Can you dance?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"I've done a little before," he said. "Really?" I said, not believing a word he said. "Can YOU dance?" he asked. I was appalled by his nerve! "Of course I can! I teach a dance class, don't I?!" I said in outrage.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?" he asked. Okay, now I was getting pissed off. He smirked and lowered his face to mine. "Aw, am I pissing you off?" he asked. Damn him and his smug attitude! I WAS NOT going to be humiliated in front of my class! "Let's see if you can Mexican Saunter!" I challenged.

"Melissa! The music!" I said irritably. _Just Dance _by Lady Gaga began to play. ((Don't own the song!))

I walked towards Ikuto, my hips curving to the beat of the music, the way all the dancers do. He put his hands around my waist and began to turn with me. I took his free hand and put mine on his shoulder. We spun quickly to the music and then I went forward, and then he did, and repeated that as we moved across the dance floor.

_Just dance! It'll be okay—dum-dum doo-doo—just dance! Let that record play! Dum-dum doo-doo just dance! _

God! My panties were soaked! I gulped hard and kept moving with Ikuto.

IKUTO POV:

She was so hot moving like that! I didn't know such a small waist could twist and turn so much! She was incredible! If there weren't any kids there, I would've bent her onto the floor right then and there. I hardened and could hardly take her teasing me like this!

AMU POV (AGAIN):

After class, I had to change my sweaty underwear. I pulled on my strawberry shirt and pink jeans again, brushing my hair until it was shiny and smooth. I put the white headband on my head again and I took deep breathes as my students began to clear out.

Rini rushed in, her stick legs under her white tights. "Amu-chan! I saw you and Ikuto-kun! That was amazing! Like nothing I've ever seen!" she said excitedly. I smiled a little wryly. "It was like nothing I've ever felt before,"

Kannaka was back in her blue sailor uniform from school and her dark black hair was pulled into a knee-length tasseled ponytail. Her lavender eyes appeared interested and a little suspicious my way. I put my dance clothes into my orange duffle bag and zipped it.

"You okay, Amu-chan?" Kannaka asked, walking beside me while side while Rini was on my other side. I sighed. "Yeah," I said.

I started my car and threw my duffle into Rini's lap, hopping into the front seat. "Damn it!" I muttered. "What is it, sis?" Kannaka asked, putting her earphones in and turning on her I-pod. "I left something inside, I'll be right back," I answered, getting out.

I opened the door to the Studio and went to the locker rooms. I picked up my pink cell phone and sighed irritably at myself for leaving it on the bench carelessly. But, that was typical me for you. I walked back through the large, gym-like dance room I used as my class. The walls were all aligned with mirrors that I watched myself walk by in.

I was absorbed in thought and didn't even notice when I ran right into something hard. _Damn door! _I thought angrily, leaning back and rubbing my head. It was so dark that I couldn't see. I reached out for the handle on the door when I pulled a hand instead. Screaming once, I dropped it.

"What's the matter?" Ikuto's voice came through the darkness. I took deep, relieved breathes. "What's the matter with you?!" I shouted. "What?! YOU ran into ME, remember?" he asked. "What are you doing in here still? You're class isn't until after the one you interrupted and you don't start lessons until tomorrow." I said, switching the subject.

"Do you not wanna see me again? And here I thought we were getting along so well," Ikuto said childishly in a 'hurt' way. I rolled my eyes and then blushed furiously after I realized what he meant. "About earlier," I began awkwardly. "It was just a practice to see how good you were at dancing."

"'Kay," he said. 'Kay'?? That's all he had to say about it?!! That was the first time in my life I had ever been attracted to someone like that and he didn't feel it too?!! "I clutched the front of my wind breaker and tore past him, feeling a slight sting in my eyes for whatever reason.

I opened the car door and got in. Kannaka was absorbed into a book and listening to her I-pod while Rini had her pink one in and was asleep. I put it in 'reverse' and backed up, then put it in 'drive', pulling out of the dark parking lot.

----

I was soo tired when we got home! I unlocked the door and flicked on the light. The chandelier above the living room lit up with all its crystal, glass beauty. The white couch and coffee table on the hard-wood flooring seemed so homey.

The stairs had two landings going up and were wooden painted white and the banister was white as well. I side, dropping my duffle onto the first landing, as did the girls and we all headed to our bedrooms.

KANNAKA POV:

I turned off my music and put it in my backpack. Then I pulled off my school uniform and put on a white short skirt that frilled out a little and a white sweatshirt with purple sleeves and a purple hood. I brushed out my hair and then pulled it back again.

"Senna," I called to my Chara. The purple egg on the dresser bounced over to me and split into two pieces, disappearing. There floated the smallest person I'd ever met. Senna had black hair and a black outfit with purple eyes and bat ears on top of her head along with bat wings and a tail.

"Character change," I said. She obeyed and I had black bat ears on the crown of my head and bat wings on my back.

Rini walked in and almost fell backwards, as I was hanging upside down from the still ceiling fan. "I wish you wouldn't do that!" she shouted, rolling her own I-Pod up. She sat down on her side of the bedroom and looked out the window at the rain pattering it.

I shrugged after taking my arms from crossed over my flat chest. I flipped down without a sound and landed on the floor in front of Rini.

"Where's Ayame?" I inquired, sitting on her pink bedspread. "In the bag," she pointed to her pink duffle. I sighed and opened it, pulling a pink and white egg out. "Poor thing, no wonder she's shaking,"

"I am still angry about Amu losing her Chara!" Rini snapped. I jumped and then looked oddly at her. "Spend all the time you can with Ayame while she's here, before she goes back into your heart." I told her.

"I don't want to get attached to her and then miss her when she's gone," Rini stated, turning to the window again. I sighed and sat Ayame's egg in the basket next to Senna's. I stroked it gently so it could feel some warmth.

AMU POV:

I was so tired now! Why had I just run off like that? I'd have to dance with him again tomorrow…how far would it go while we were alone? I have eyes and ears and I had heard about how Ikuto was. What if he tried something?

Just then, the phone rang. I sighed, irritated, and got up to answer it. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "Amu-chan." Said my favorite voice. "Hi, Tadase-kun!" I said. "How'd your class go today?" he asked.

"Terrible," I sighed. "What? Did the kids give you a hard time?" Tadase asked. "No, I have an…annoying new student." I replied. "Really?" Tadase inquired. "Oh yeah. He's, well, he's—something else." I said.

"Well, are you free Saturday?" he asked me. "Sure," I replied. "The movies?" he asked. "Sounds good. Listen, I'm sort of tired tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I said. "Sure thing, Amu-chan. Get some sleep and good luck with that new student," he said. I sighed. "Thanks; I'll need it."

**Well, there you have it! Want more? Then you better review! Go and read Jobrolover93's story while I'm writing this, 'kay?! Bye bye for now!**


	3. Note to Readers

Readers, I need some encouragement. Recently I moved to a new school and I have been home schooled almost all of my life. I was so confident that I could make new friends and be somebody. You know, I have written a book series and never thought it a big deal. I still don't. When people at my school started asking about it, I received comments like, "You're so cool," and "Wow, you're a cool friend." Other than you guys, I'd never been given praise for my writing.

I got happier by the day. But then girls began to get mad at me for a reason I can't explain. I have been hurt in the past and I've gone through so much in the last five months that no kid should have to go through EVER. But I pushed through it and had no one there to comfort me. You see, for years my characters were my only friends and at first I had only myself to comfort.

I'm in my third week there and no one will talk to me and they all glare at me. I don't like this feeling. The only person who WAS my friend, PRETENDED to be my friend. I got an e-mail from her today. It read:

**Hey this is Allie, I don't wanna b mean or anything, but I don't like you and don't talk to me again.**

I was in tears at this, but then she sent me another one saying:

**I mean, come on! An author? You don't expect me to believe that, do you? Plus, most people think you're a brat and don't like you. You had better just stay away.**

That made me feel the worst I had in years. I did nothing whatsoever to provoke this. I'm starting to think that I should just go back to home school so I don't cause any more trouble. I am really hurting readers, and you are my only friends. I will continue the story soon, but I need some help and comfort if you can.

Am I really that hard to get along with? I mean, I was so sure of myself; so positive I was ready for real school again and to make some friends. But…I was horribly wrong. I don't want to go to a school where I'm not wanted.

I'm literally crying right now and I wish that I would quit typing so many damn mistakes so I didn't have to go back and correct them! I'm sorry your next chapter isn't up yet. I'll get it up really soon, okay? I just had to tell someone about it that would care and I want to thank you all for sticking by my story.

~Serena


	4. Thank You All nya!

Thanks for all your help and words! I have had a rough week but things are looking up. I WILL get to writing the next chapter soon!

~Serena


	5. Chapter 3 The First One

Chapter 3: The First One

AMU POV:

Great, another dance lesson with the kids was over. Ikuto would get here any minute. I sighed and waved to the girls and guys as they left. It was Friday, so Rini and Kannaka were riding home with a friend.

I splashed water on my face and wiped it dry with a towel. "Well, Amu-chan," a husky and seductive voice said from behind me. I felt arms reach around me and I felt instantly flustered. Aw, man! Why did I have to be so faithful to Tadase?!!

I pulled his arms reluctantly off of me. I turned to face him and put my façade on. "Keep your hands off me! And who the hell do you think you're calling 'Amu- _chan'_?!!" I shouted, balling a fist. He merely chuckled at me.

"I came here to learn how to dance, not how to fight," he said, smirking my way. I felt a blush burn my face. "Sh-shut up!"

--

"All right," I started, standing before Ikuto with a determination to get through this. "Yesterday we saw your Mexican Saunter, but you still have a few steps off and I think you might have two left feet." I told him. "Amu, I have a left foot and a right foot," Ikuto said blandly. I slapped my forehead.

"I know that, baka!" I shouted in frustration. "Two left feet means you are clumsy in your footing when you dance and you held too tight around my waist!" I explained irritably.

"Sorry," he said boredly. "You know, you really might want to calm down." He said to me. I sighed in an annoyed way. "Let's see if you can Rumba,"

I hit the music and _Right Round _began to play. Damn it, Melissa! She did that on purpose!!! *Anime sweat drop* "Nice music," Ikuto remarked with a smirk. "Shut up and just dance!" I shouted. He took my waist and I could tell I was blushing. He began to move flawlessly across the floor with me.

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down,_

_She got me throwin' my money around,_

I could hardly take this. I swallowed hard and let him spin me.

_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down,_

_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down,_

IKUTO POV:

She did spin my head around. She was bending and twisting her small waist again. There was that hard feeling again. I could see the same look of yearning in her eyes that was also in mine. I turned her again and she leaned against me before I could turn her back around.

I jumped when I felt something being grabbed. I reached my hand up on her back—under her top. I felt the back of her sports bra. That did it.

Something inside me snapped and I bent her over onto the floor harshly. She didn't object to any of it. I pulled down her hair and her hands were running, needing, through my blue hair.

She let a moan escape her mouth and I did the same.

Then, she shoved me off. I turned to see the door knob turning. She and I both jumped up and she went to laughing as a kid came walking through the door. "Woops! Sorry, Ikuto! My feet are pretty clumsy!"

I played along. "No, it's fine." She nervously laughed as the little girl with blond hair looked inquiringly at her. "Are you alright, Miss Hinamori?" she asked. "Oh—yeah!" Amu said. "I was teaching Ikuto how to Rumba and I stepped on his foot by accident and he tried to keep me from falling, but he pulled my hair down in stead."

The girl just shrugged. "I just left my phone," she said, walking into the locker rooms. I sighed and so did Amu.

AMU POV:

I was humiliated. "I'm so sorry about that." I apologized. "I let my hormones take over, I wasn't thinking,"

Ikuto sighed. "I know, I did too, I'm really sorry," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "I went too far, and I'm sorry,"

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed that we were interrupted, but I knew it was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

--

I drove home in my white Nissan. My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey, Amu-chan!" Tadase replied. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked. A dark room with Tadase? I didn't feel that sort of attraction towards him, though.

"Sure, but let's go somewhere other than the movies," I suggested. "Okay, what did you have in mind?" he replied. I smirked and answered—

"THE ICE SKATING RINK???" Tadase said frustrated as we pulled into the parking lot. "Aw, come on! It helps my dancing and I heard there's not any good movies out anyway!" I said.

He sighed and undid his seatbelt. "Fine, if it's what you want." He said, defeated. I undid my own seatbelt and took out my wallet to pay for some ice skates.

I spun around on the ice, doing a figure eight. Then I spun and jumped, landing on the ice with a light sound, sliding backwards. I spun and twirled around, then I found the spot light on me. I began to feel a little bit of pressure, but then I remembered what my old instructor taught me. "When they want more, give them more and do what feels natural."

I did what felt natural. I spun and slid and twirled around that ice. After all, ice skating was just another form of dancing. When I came to a stop, sweating a little bit, I had applause from everyone in that place!

--

I was so tired—again! Slamming on my bed, I sighed and closed my eyes. I was shaken awake by vibrating phone. I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. 3:30 AM. I blinked and picked the phone up. "Rini?" I answered it.

She was sobbing harshly. "Rini, Rini, what's the matter? I need you to calm down," I soothed, sitting up. "A-Amu! Sh-she didn't see it coming! She was sneaking out and I tried to s-stop her!" Rini sobbed. "Rini! Are you talking about Kannaka?" I asked.

I pulled on a purple hoodie and zipped it up. I didn't even brush my hair. I just threw it back into a waist-length ponytail. I held the phone against my cheek and shoulder as I pulled on some jeans and Ed Hardy high tops with purple skulls on them.

"Okay, Rini, get in the ambulance with her and I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?" I said, sliding the phone shut.

Oh my God! I was flipping OUT! I hurried to grab my purse, drop my phone in it and head down the stairs quickly. I slid up my phone again, remembering that I let Tadase borrow my car. Damn it!

I dialed the first number in mind. "Hello?" He sounded perfectly awake. "Ikuto! I'm so sorry to bother you this late, but my little sister's been hit by a car, I need a ride to the hospital. Will you please come get me?!" I was crying now, unable to control the sobs.

"Okay. Don't worry, Amu, I'll be there in a minute! Just calm down and I'll come get you, okay?!" Ikuto sounded so worried! I was surprised and I nodded, saying, "O-okay, thank you, Ikuto."

--

Ikuto drove quickly to Tokyo General. I ran ahead of him through the doors. I ran up to the desk and looked at the woman, "Kannaka Hinamori. She was brought in through the emergency," I explained.

"Are you the mother? I can only allow a parent or guardian to fill out information," the woman answered. "I—" I began. "Yeah, she is," Ikuto came up beside me. "Are you the father?" the woman asked.

Ikuto didn't even smirk or glance at me, but replied, "Yeah," The woman handed me a clipboard and asked to see my license. I took it out and handed it to her then I took out Kannaka's insurance card.

"I need to see her!" I said impatiently. "Go on, I'll handle the forms," Ikuto said, handing me back my license card. I looked at him strangely and then put it in my wallet. He took out his and handed it to the lady behind the desk.

"Thank you, Ikuto!" I said, turning and then I hesitated. I turned and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. Then I kissed him on the cheek, turning and running through the ER door.

--

2 HOURS LATER:

IKUTO POV:

Her head is in my lap. She had finally been able to sleep from crying. Her pink hair was pulled messily back but was still so smooth and beautiful. Her face was so pale and, despite her swollen eyes, she was also beautiful.

Her little sister was in critical condition. We were in the waiting room and her hoodie was disarrayed. She was so warm, though she was shaking.

I took off my own black jacket and I draped it over her. Her long, slender legs were pulled up on the rest of the couch in the empty room and her head was—as I said—in my lap.

I stroked her hair and her eyes opened a little. "Ikuto, please help me wake up from this nightmare," she whispered. I didn't know what I could tell her. Then she shook her head. "If you're here with me, then it's not so bad,"

She sat up and looked at me. Then her eyes began to fill with tears again. She suddenly dug her head into my shoulder, her arms around my neck. She was sobbing quietly and she was shaking.

I put my arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Amu," I told her. I never really thought I would hear this from anyone before. But, I'm glad it came from her for the first time. "Thank you, Ikuto,"

**AWWW!!! I love writing this!!! I feel so much better now so thank you all! I'm glad you all like the story. Leave me some ideas for what should happen to Kannaka. I'll be putting some more Amuto fluff and mush in here from now on. No it is not rated M. That's really how teens act when they are attracted to each other. Go read Reminiscing Perfect Dates by Jobroblover93**


	6. Chapter 4 All Mine

Chapter 4: All Mine

AMU POV:

I sat on the window couch in a hospital room. I listened to the light, slow beeping of the machine that was Kannaka's heart rate.

Rini had been crying, just as I had been. She had now fallen asleep in my lap from hugging me and crying. I brushed her pink hair from her sleeping, tear-stained face. I then carefully stood up, turned with her in my arms and placed her gently on the couch and covered her with one of the white hospital blankets.

I looked at Kannaka. She had been unconscious for three days now. Her eyes had bruises underneath them and she was so pale. I was super worried. The door opened and I looked up. Ikuto came in with a water bottle in hand, which he extended to me.

He hadn't left my side while I was here with Kannaka and had missed school for me. I hadn't even asked him to. I didn't want him to go, though. The reason was because when I needed to cry, he always comforted me and I liked having him there.

I smiled a little and took the bottle. "Arhigotto," I said, opening the plastic water bottle and taking a drink. Ikuto sat down on the couch and crossed his leg guy-style. (One leg on the other leg's knee. You guys know this crap, right?)

"She doing any better?" he asked. "They still don't know when she'll wake up. Or…if she will," I felt my eyes burn and my face turned hot. I quickly turned as tears streamed down my face. "R-Rini isn't doing good at all…It's like she can't live without her sister,"

I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. He breathed into my pink hair. "Ikuto…" I said. "You don't have to act so brave all the time—not in front of me anyway. If you want to cry around me, cry. I have a clean sleeve you can use anytime and it's only open to you,"

I felt a blush heat my cheeks. I felt like this was something familiar, like something that should always be. Then, unintentionally, I began to let myself cry. Ikuto held me while I did so and he stroked my hair. He was so gentle and his touch to my hair was soft so that I could barely feel it.

IKUTO POV:

Her head is now on my chest as she is sleeping. She cried herself to sleep again. I wanted to be there for her and hated to see her like this. I stroked her hair carefully and she was breathing softly.

I held her tighter. She dug into me closer in her sleep and she reached for my hand. "Iku-to," she sighed quietly in her sleep.

"Amu," I whispered quietly. I held her closer and rubbed the back of her neck. "I think I love you, Amu,"

She nodded against my shirt. I didn't know if she was awake or had heard what I said. Even still, I did love her and I wanted her to know it. For now, though, I just wanted to hold her. Right now, she was mine and all mine.

-----

AMU POV:

I was in the food court with Rini and she was eating a Happy Meal. She ate three chicken nuggets and nibbled on her fries before drinking a few sips of her Coke. (I don't own McDonald's or Coca Cola!)

I typed furiously on my laptop's keyboard. It was sleek and black and when you closed it, it was as thin as a notebook, only bigger. I was IM'ing some of my friends. Rima messaged me: **How Rini doin' about Kannaka?**

I typed back: **It's like she's ancient at seven. I am worried. **I tried to focus on my own Big Mac. I took a drink of my Coke and took a bite, wiping my fingers on a napkin and reading a message. **I sorry. U ok 2? **

I typed back: **Yeah. I b fine. Gotta go. I keep u and Yaya posted.**

I sighed and closed the laptop and its sleek form and slid it into my bag. I picked up mine and Rini's trash. "I'm getting Rima to pick you up for dance class. You're registered into the Competition next month and you'll not get behind." I told Rini.

Rini nodded sleepily and I took her back to the eleventh floor. She was taking a shower and then I was going to. She still needed my help with as weak as she was getting. I pulled her little white shirt off her small torso and helped her take her shorts off. Then she took off her pink satin underwear.

I ran the bath water and made sure it was warm before I let her get in it. She was so miserable without Kannaka.

I closed the door behind me, saying, "Call me when you're done,"

Ikuto had gone home for me and gathered some of mine and Rini's clothes. He came through the door with a white and a pink bag. He sat them down on the couch and had a dark-blue bag of his own clothes.

He had taken a shower and smelled like Swagger from Old Spice. "You don't have to stay here, I hate to be a problem," I said. He walked towards me. "Amu, you could never be a problem to me, I want to be here for you," he said.

He walked closer to me and his hand moved my long hair off my neck, brushing by one of my shining, silver hoop earrings. I shivered at how soft his touch was. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly. "Showing you that you're not alone." He answered.

Then he put his hand under my chin and tilted my face upward to him. Then he kissed me.

I was frozen completely. My eyes closed and I pressed my lips against his, but it all seemed a blur of satisfaction to me.

---

This was going on and on. I felt light-headed and realized it was because I had yet to take a breath. We both pulled away finally, gasping. It wasn't a French kiss, but it lasted long and was so warm.

I blushed and he seemed a little embarrassed as well. "Hoy, Amu!" Rini called from behind the bathroom door. "I—uh—better go see what she needs," I stammered, turning to the bathroom.

IKUTO POV:

What the hell did I just fricking pull?!! I kissed her!!! _Kissed _a girl who had a boyfriend!!! Even if it was Amu, it was still not right!! But…it felt so wildly natural when her mouth was under mine.

No more of that crap! Despite my feelings, she had someone. _But where is he now? _Asked my annoying conscience. It was deciding to make itself known.

The little shit.

_Tadase isn't here with her to hold her when she needs it, to offer his shoulder for her to cry on. You are, Ikuto, and that's what matters. _Damn it! The damn thing was right!

Amu stepped timidly out of the bathroom. I turned to see her. "Listen, Amu, I—" She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and dug her face into my sleeve. I hugged her back when I realized what had happened.

"I'm so confused…" she said. "I have a boyfriend and I know that kissing you is wrong, but it doesn't seem that way. It seems to mean…more with you," I could hardly take this!

Then she looked up. "Please…do it again." She asked. I felt terrible, but so great all at once. I lifted her chin again and she came closer.

AMU POV:

His hand in making small circles on my back. He leaned down again and then I heard, "AMU THE WATER'S GETTING COLD!" from the bathroom. Damn it!!! Rawly terrible timing, Rini!!

--

I let the hot water beat against my back as I was in the hospital room's shower in the bathroom. I scrubbed the strawberry shampoo into my hair and then rinsed it to put in some strawberry conditioner. I looked at my reflection after I dried and brushed my hair.

Then I got dressed. The golden, heart-shaped locket that I pulled out of my bag was my favorite piece of jewelry. I tried to put it on, but I couldn't get it to link in the back. Then, I jumped as some hands took the chain and linked it for me.

I saw him in the mirror. "Ikuto…" I began, turning. "We were interrupted earlier, I needed to talk to you," Ikuto said. I shivered as his hands moved up and down my back slowly. I liked that feeling.

I leaned against him and sighed shakily. That's how my breathing was too while he made circles on my back. "I know this isn't right, but I-i-" I began to say. "You what?" Ikuto asked. "I really don't care," I said quietly. Ikuto lifted my head up again. "You know, I don't either,"

He leaned down and I readied myself this time. But…he stopped himself and kissed me on the forehead.

IKUTO POV:

_I can't do this!_ I can remember thinking. No matter how badly I wanted Amu, she had someone and she knew as well that we'd be making a mistake. I wasn't going to take advantage of her emotions. But, while I held her, she was still mine…

**I LOVE writing about these two! It's so great! I didn't put much about Kannaka in this chapter, but it will be next chapter and we'll get back to their dance lessons soon as well! I have gotten all your reviews, but I haven't been able to reply. Amuletsoul, I do want your email, so put it in your review if you still want me to know, okay? Well, like I've said before, go read Jobrolover's stories!**


	7. Chapter 5 Not Alone

Chapter 5: Not Alone

AMU POV:

I was asleep on the couch and turned over lazily, not wanting to get up. Then I yawned, realizing just how tiring watching over my little sister really was.

That's right…my little sister that's in a coma. I blinked and then sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Ikuto had left a week before, only because he felt like he couldn't control himself very well if he stayed.

I really wish he had stayed, only because I frequently wanted to break down. I just realized how freaking cold it was in there! I shivered under the blanket. I wasn't sure, but I thought that I cried myself to sleep the night before.

"…Amu…" I turned over to look at Rini. That was odd….she was still asleep. Wait, wasn't that voice…? I jumped up and turned around and saw Kannaka wriggling uncomfortably on the hospital bed. She was just squirming and her eyes cracked open.

"Why am I in a bed?" she asked, looking over. I blinked in confusion. "You don't remember?" I inquired. That's very weird. I didn't know you could stinking forget that you were hit with a car.

She didn't seem to remember she was hurting either. She sat up slowly; ooop! There it was! She fell back after gasping sharply and grabbing her thin, flat stomach. "I-I can remember some of it. I saw something at the window at Leah's house. It looked like a Neko. I saw it jump by the window."

I blinked again. A Neko??? An anime cat??? "Come on, Kannaka, you're just on Morphine." I said. She looked irritably at me. "Amu, do you think I'd really get up and walk out into the middle of the street unless I was following something?"

I had to agree with her there. "The next thing I know, Rini's screaming, two bright lights are on me, and then I felt terrible, terrible pain, and then I was here. What happened?"

I didn't know why she couldn't piece it all together, especially the two bright lights part. "Amu, am I going to live?" Kannaka asked. I got choked up. I couldn't lie to her, after all…she deserved to know she was internally bleeding.

"Th-they don't know," I answered, talking past the cold lump in my throat. "Amu, can I still dance? I wanna dance," she said. I didn't expect that! I looked at her like she was crazy. "Kannaka, your internally bleeding." I said. "No kidding…I figured that much out!" she snapped. "I want to dance,"

I realized I wasn't going to win this. "Fine, you can dance in the competition, but that's all!" I gave in sternly. "Fine!" Kannaka said stubbornly. "Fine!" I replied in the same stubborn tone.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

----

TWO WEEKS LATER

IKUTO POV:

I felt the tension. This was a crucial move I was about to make. My hand was to my mouth while I thought deeply of what to do now. I picked it up—the bright white marble it was—and moved it to the needed place.

It was about to be over. The enemy moved as well and knocked me down. The small part rolled across the board. "DAMN IT! I suck at chess!!!" I shouted.

Kukai agreed with me fully—so much for loyal friendship! "Man, you've got it bad," Kukai remarked, crossing his arms. I looked up defensively. "What have I got?!"

He sighed. "I thought you'd at least know. It's pretty obvious. You're in love with Amu," I tried to argue, but in truth, he was right. I stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Where you going?" Kukai asked.

"I've got to do something."

I pulled into the driveway. I hadn't seen her at school lately. The last time I saw her was at the hospital. I hoped she was all right. But that's all I can really do, right? I can protect her and I can love her but I can't expect her to love me too.

I slowly went to the porch and almost knocked, then I sighed and hesitated. What if she didn't want to see me? What could I say to her about our last encounter? I had to swallow my humiliation and knocked.

"Come in," I heard a voice say from the other side. I turned the knob and opened the door. I jumped back and yelled in surprise.

The crystal chandelier above the living room had something on it—Kannaka! She was hanging upside down with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest, gently swaying side-to-side.

Then I noticed the black ears and realized she must have Chara. Rini was in a purple leotard and ballet shoes—what are they called again?—and she was doing a perfect splits. "Hi, Ikuto-kun!" she said energetically.

Her eyes had their shine back and she had her color again. Kannaka cracked one purple eye open and looked boredly at me while saying, "Sis is upstairs in her room. She's cramming for mid-terms."

I nodded and told her thanks, then I headed up the stairs.

---

AMU POV:

"….If the Denver express arrives at two-forty PM, then how many apples does Jonny have? " I finished reading the question—if it can be called that—on my online work I'd printed off. I threw the paper down and stared confusedly at it. "Well what the hell does that have to do with the price of tea in China?!"

I sighed and stood up and stretched.

IKUTO POV:

I stood at the cracked door. I looked through it and saw something I'll NEVER forget. Amu had on a navy-blue lace bra—I was right, 34 DD was on the tag—and she was picking a shirt up out of the drawer. My heart pounded that one moment more than it ever had before.

I knocked once after she had it on and she said, "Come in,"

"Yo," I said, raising my hand in a greeting. "Hi," She seemed shocked. Then she deeply blushed.

AMU POV:

OMG! OMG!! WHAT THE HELL????? I was mentally freaking out. Say something, you idiot!! I had to mentally say to myself.

"I-I didn't think you remembered where I lived," that was sooo lame!!! "I memorized it in case you ever needed me again."

IKUTO POV:

"I memorized it in case you ever needed me again…or other reasons…" Man, was dazed! She had on brown pajamas with white polka dots on it. The shirt was a tank top with lace straps. I could see a little of her….b-blue bra strap. I WAS NOT looking for it, okay? I am NOT like that!

Well…maybe a little. I mean, can you blame me? This was AMU, for crying out loud! I was probably the first guy to see her in her underwear and she didn't even know it! Unless…what if Tadase and Amu….? My head felt packed tight with anger. I'd beat that shrimp to a bloody pulp later if I found out he had even thought about MY Amu in her underwear!

"Um—Ikuto? Are you okay?" her angelic voice brought me back into where I was. "Oh, um, yeah. I am now anyway. I brought you something," I said lamely, reaching into my jacket's pocket. I took out a small white box with a silk red bow on it. I handed it to her and she blushed a little. "Arigoto," she said nervously. ((I know I spelt that wrong last time, work with me though because it was like four in the fricking morning!))

She asked me to sit beside her and then that's when it got pretty awkward.

AMU POV:

I was so humiliated! Here I was in my stupid pajamas and Ikuto—THE Ikuto—was in my room! I suddenly saw the other day's seen in my head. I felt a slight blush heat my face. The soft way his hand was on my skin, the tender way he kissed me.

That alone made me blush a little more and I held the box in my lap tightly. Ikuto glanced at me with those gorgeous sapphire eyes. "I brought Kannaka 'get well' present too, but she seemed to be feeling a lot better,"

He pulled out of his pocket a small, white teddy bear that said "Get Well!!" on the stomach. AWW, SOO ADORABLE!

I smiled and sat it on the bed. "Yeah, she defiantly doesn't let anything slow her down. She's probably hanging from the ceiling somewhere as we speak," I said. "Chandelier," Ikuto nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right," I replied.

He chuckled and I let out a small giggle. It wasn't girly,--I never laughed girly—but grown up really. Ikuto looked around the room. Sigh…my Ikuto.

Wait! What was I thinking?!!! I suddenly switched my gaze to the side of the room. I suddenly felt warm all over and I was slightly shaking. "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale and a little flushed at the same time. Here," I shuddered as he put his hand over my forehead. Then he moved it to my cheeks, then back to my forehead.

"Um—I-I feel fine," I assured him shyly. Then I looked at him. We both sort of avoided the other's eyes. "S-so how are you doing? Are the senior exams hard?" I asked. He shrugged. "They're okay, I guess,"

"I've never been fond of any test or exam," I said. "To tell you the truth, neither have I," he said. "I hardly know anything about you, but I feel like I've grown up with you…" I said.

"Well, then we'll fix the 'not knowing' part." Ikuto suggested. "Okay…what's your favorite…" I looked around the room and then at my lap. "…Dessert?"

He thought for a minute. "Well…I've always been a fan of chocolate…" he glanced at my clothes and smirked. He was teasing me! "Perv!" I said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"All right, all right," he surrendered. "Well, why do you dance?" he asked. I really had to think on that one. "I don't know. I guess because it just feels natural to move across the floor like I weigh nothing with all eyes on me. When Rini turned four, I made the mistake of letting her watch Princess Tutu with Kannaka. She's wanted to be a ballerina ever since,"

"I didn't know Kannaka watched anime," Ikuto said. I nodded. "She watches every single one! Rosario Vampire, Inuyasha, Princess Tutu, I, My, Me Strawberry Eggs, Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, One Piece, Code Geass, I could go on and on with the shows she makes me watch!"

((Uh—I own NONE of those shows, obviously.)) Ikuto chuckled. "I've heard of most of those animes. She watch Slayers?" he asked. "You mean the one with that over-tempered, flat-chested sorceress? Lina Inverse?" I asked, thinking I had the grip of it. "That's the one. Does she watch it?"

"Actually, she got me hooked on it after the first episode." I admitted, a little embarrassed. "The only anime she doesn't like is the one with short-tempered, hyperactive ninja. I can't stand it at all! It was so irritating!"

"I can't really stand Naruto either," Ikuto said. Suddenly, Ikuto was by my side and I felt his hot breath on me. It smelled nice. "Mind if I make a suggestion?" he asked. Of course you can… "Sure," I answered, ignoring what I had WANTED to say.

"You look so much more beautiful with your hair down," he said, taking the white scrunchie out of my hair. I felt my breath tighten and I was shuddering again silently. His hand reached up and caressed my face. I blushed a little and he moved closer.

"Amu…I felt so terrible the other night for what I did," he said. "But now that I see you again, I really don't care…" Then I felt his lips on top of mine. That feeling is what I would always remember.

I did what felt natural and what I wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands into his thick, blue hair and his grip tightened around my waist. Wow….I had never felt this wonderful before. It was amazing! It felt like an hour before we broke apart, both gasping for air.

Then he held me for a while. I felt no guilt or shame….I'd break up with Tadase a million times if I could spend five minutes dating Ikuto. The strange part was….being there with him, being HIS, it felt right.

He let a trail of butterfly kisses up my neck. Those made me feel incredible. "AMU-CHAN!" I heard a little girl's voice bellow from the stairs. "What?" I called, reluctantly sliding from Ikuto's hold.

"Tadase-kun is here!" Kannaka replied. Oh damn! Tadase HATED Ikuto! I had to hide him and fast…no, I had to get rid of Tadase fast! I had to get him out of my house. "Kannaka-chan, I'm not feeling so good. I think it might be contagious. Tell him I'm sorry but I can't come down." I called. "Gorrenyou!" I added in the secret language we all used.

Kannaka seemed to understand and said, "All right Amu-chan! I'll bring you some soup later," It was really convincing! I heard an, "Oh, I hope she gets better," then the front door opened and then closed.

I stood. "Ikuto, I have to change," I said. He didn't even wait for me to ask. He stood up and turned toward the balcony window that was covered by a light yellow curtain. "Kay, I'm facing the wall,"

I smiled and rolled my eyes a little. Then I took out an orange, tight sweater and some green jeans. I looked pretty good in that outfit and now I brushed my hair. I was about to pull it back, but then I remembered what Ikuto had told me. I put the hair tie down.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked. Ikuto turned around. "Wow…" he said. I suddenly dropped my smile. I sighed. Then I felt tears enter my eyes, then they flowed uncontrollably. "What's the matter, Amu?!" Ikuto sounded worried.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I-I was just thinking of how we were talking about how well Kannaka was doing. I haven't told you or her or Rini yet." I was shaking and I felt him wipe the tears gently from my face. "What's wrong?"

"Ikuto, I'm so scared…." I sobbed. "I don't want to lose her! The doctors say she's internally bleeding. She knows they're not sure if she'll make it, but I didn't have the heart to tell her she was bleeding inside."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him as I cried into his black shirt. I couldn't stop. I felt ridiculous, but I couldn't think of any reason why I _should_ stop. Then I was shaking again.

"It's okay, Amu, we'll help Kannaka through this." He soothed. He said 'we'. I looked up at him pathetically. "Will you stay with me? I can't do this alone,"

"I will," he said. Then I leaned against him, letting him embrace me. "Now," he said when I was feeling better. "I think it's time you get back to teaching me to dance," I smirked and then laughed, heading to the car with him. It was going to be okay with him there, and I knew it.

**You know the drill, review, please tell me you like it, yak, yak, yak, and so on. Go read Jobrolover's story! It funny and sweet!**


	8. Chapter 6 Lotta Love

Chapter 6: Lotta Love!

AMU POV:

Oh, God! I was SOO LATE! I hopped into the car and headed down the highway. This was going to be a bad after-freaking-noon. I picked up my cell phone and hit the screen irritably, dialing numbers. "Ikuto? I'm soo sorry! I'm gonna be late today. I have to pick up Rini and Kannaka from the elementary school, but I'll be at your class, I promise!"

"It's fine, Amu-chan. I'll wait. Don't rush yourself, okay?" He was so understanding! I'd seriously have to consider breaking up with Tadase. "Thanks Ikuto, you're the greatest. I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

NORMAL POV:

Kannaka and Rini sat down on the sidewalk in front of school. They stared blankly at the EMPTY parking lot.

Kannaka looked sideways at Rini. "She's late again," she said boredly. "Yep." Rini sighed.

Suddenly, Kannaka looked over and saw, oh jeez, it was TADAGAY. She sighed and then she saw a reddish, brown-haired guy walk next to him. "Hey, isn't that Sis's old elementary school boyfriend? Isn't Kukai Souma?"

Rini looked over and nodded. "Wonder what they're talking about?" Kannaka shrugged. "Probably trash about sis,"

"Let's go listen," Rini suggested, standing up. Kannaka agreed, she had nothing better to do.

"Yeah, man, Ikuto's been stealing your thunder. He's always hanging out with Hinamori."

Tadagay looked irritated. "That son of a—" "I know! But, he's down at the Studio, feeling up Amu right now!" Kukai cut him off. Kannaka's and Rini's jaws dropped. "Why that conniving little—" Kannaka shushed her. "Ikuto would never do that, Rini!"

"That's it! She'll pay for that later! For now, I'm going to kill that guy!" Tadase snarled.

IKUTO POV:

I sat inside the dance room, waiting for Amu. I heard the doors open and looked around. My eyes settled in disappointment when I saw it was just the Shrimp. For those of you who missed the last chapter and those of you with a dry sense of humor, that's Tadase.

I still felt anger from the thought I had before. He walked over to me. He seemed angry….this was going to be interesting. "What? Not feeling up Amu?" he asked.

I was taken aback, but only a second. "What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I know what you two have been doing! I know you were upstairs in her room last week!" Tadase shouted. "But that's just because she's a bitch, right? That's not your fault. She's a whore."

I resisted the urge to knock this piece of shit into the next millennium. "Amu's is not!" I said angrily. "You're just so caught up in fucking ego that you think you can manipulate Amu! You say you know what I've been doing! I've been doing your damn job! I've been comforting her when she needed because I actually CARE! I know what YOU'VE been doing, Tadase! You're always putting Amu down and calling her your bitch and using her! Let me tell you something, kid, if you so much as go near her again, I'll smash you into the pile of shit you are!!!!"

"She's a whore who needs to be used! That's all she's good for!" Tadase shouted. That did it! I reared back and smashed my fist into his nose so hard, he fell on his ass. I heard a cracking sound before he did, though.

"Don't EVER make the mistake of saying even Amu's name again, understand?" I said lowly, kicking him in his side. I didn't want more of a fight than what was needed. He glared up at me._ Oh no! It's the terrified, beat up ass hole! SCARY! _Heh, heh.

I looked up and saw a slim form in the door. Amu was glaring at Tadase. He stood up. She marched over to him and held back her hand and—

WHAM!!!

She sucker-punched him and he bent over, holding his already broken nose. "A whore?!" Amu shouted shrilly, lifting her long leg and kicking him. "Get out!" "But, Amu—" "I SAID GET OUT!!! I HAVE A STUDENT!!"

AMU POV:

That felt so good! He left and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "You okay?" Ikuto asked. I nodded. "Let's just dance."

But I couldn't get ONE freaking step right! Then, I collapsed into damn tears! "I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time, you might want to find a less dramatic instructor," I had calmed down. "It's fine," Ikuto said.

"I couldn't think of a better instructor than you," he whispered. I blushed—of course—and leaned against his shoulder.

"I know it's a little soon, but, Amu," Ikuto began. I swallowed silently, trying hard not to cry again. "Would you….consider being my girlfriend?"

I felt my heart do a million flips a second. OF COURSE I DO!!! "Ikuto, I was starting to think you'd never ask!" I said with a beam. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips down on his and kissed him. He kissed me fiercely and hungrily. I kissed back. Man, was it amazing!

Somehow, we ended up sliding sideways onto the floor and gradually, our kisses became less hungry and hot and more comforting. It was so……invigorating. I couldn't breathe and I didn't care; all I saw was Ikuto and all I really cared about was him.

---

We carefully and silently opened my front door and I flipped the light on in the living room. "You sure it's all right if I stay the night?" Ikuto said uneasily. "I wouldn't want to get out of line or give you the wrong idea."

"It's fine. What? You afraid my dad will kill you? Please! I've been taking care of this house for twelve years! You've got nothing to worry about,"

I went into the kitchen and he followed. The stainless steel appliances made it look fancy shmancey. I opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of Coke. ((We've been through this a THOUSAND DAMN TIMES! I don't own it!))

Then I pulled down a bag of potato chips and shook them into a bowl. "Hope you like Ruffles," I said. He popped the tab on the can and took a drink and I did too. "We're always eating crap like this, sorry it's not really 'food',"

"It's no problem. All the time, huh? How do you stay so all stay so skinny?" Ikuto asked. I raised my slender eyebrows. "Uh—Ikuto, we're professional dancers. And I teach two dance classes, four hours a day, five days a week."

"Oh, right," he said. "Why aren't you out there in America or Milan? Isn't that where most dancers go? You're better than I've ever seen,"

I blushed for another reason. I looked down at the counter. "I didn't exactly 'fit the dancer mold'," I admitted. "What's that mean? You're body's great," Ikuto said.

"Well, they said—this is sort of embarrassing, but—" "Her hooters were too big," Ikuto and I both jumped and all of a sudden, Kannaka was beside him, across the counter from me. She was soo gonna die later. "It's okay, Amu, we don't care that you're boobs are too big,"

I turned completely red. Ikuto, I could tell, was suppressing laughter. I turned and went to the stairs. Ikuto followed me. I'd done enough crying over the fact that I had huge breasts and couldn't stand it when people brought it up.

----------

I collapsed onto my bed and took shorter breaths. I heard my door open and remembered I had someone over. I sat up and Ikuto was beside me. "Sorry," I said, looking at my thin thighs. He pulled me closer. "I speak from experience, little sisters are very humiliating,"

Hearing that made me feel a little better. "I hate it when they bring that up, though," I said. He held me tighter and made me look at him. "Listen, Amu. You're beautiful and you look just fine—better. Be proud of yourself. You're a kick-ass dancer and you're the best looking girl I've ever met. You're very strong and you don't depend on anyone."

His grip tightened. "I want you to do something." He whispered. "Depend on me,"

I nodded. "Don't try to just rely on yourself. I'm here for you, okay?" He was talking so softly and I wanted to lean on him, to trust him with every cell I had.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. It was so amazing. This was….going on and on. I fell asleep about twenty minutes later….or so I thought. I'd find out much different of a story in the morning…..Oh, God, I'm already dreading telling you!

**Hey you guys! Hope you like so far and all that crap. Well, I update soon, kay?**


	9. Chapter 7 Terrible Day, Right?

Chapter 7: Terrible Day, right?

AMU POV:

I opened my eyes against Ikuto's….bear chest. Okay. One thing. What. The. HELL?!!!!!

I was in his arms. I looked down, closing my eyes tightly. I was terrified that I'd be naked. I was relieved that I had on…..IKUTO'S FRICKING SHIRT! What the hell? What the hell?? WHAT THE HELLL??????

I started mentally freaking out and it took every ounce of Amu Hinamori self-control not to jump up and run away screaming. Ikuto was still asleep, though I couldn't see his face, I knew this. His head was resting on mine. Thank God he had his jeans on! Wait….then why did I only have his t-shirt on?

Oh, boy. This was going to be one hell of a Saturday. I slipped out from his hold—a little reluctantly, I might add—and pulled on my own jeans. I didn't remember anything about the night before up until the part you last read.

Man, did I get wasted or something? "Amu-nissan!" Kannaka called from downstairs. Mentally calculating how long it would take to grab a bag of clothes, some money, and my phone and motorcycle it the hell to China, I opened the door and went down the hall.

"Kannaka? What happened last night?" I asked. She was—again—hanging from the chandelier. She shrugged and continued swaying gently. "Thanks, nee-san. You're a REAL big help, sis," I said blankly with sarcasm dripping.

"Rini needs new Pointe shoes." She said. What? I blinked. Oh, yeah! My OTHER little sister. I shook my head. "Okay, I'll take her later. Did Ikuto stay the night?" I asked. "Uh—obviously," Kannaka opened one eye boredly—something she often did—and looked right behind me. I sighed and turned around and saw Ikuto standing there. "Uh—morning….?" I said nervously. "Hey," Ikuto said. He smirked at me and then said, "Can I have my shirt back?"

I blushed—of course, it's me, right?—and I began to bound up the stairs. Rini stepped out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She had on a white, over-sized t-shirt and her light-pink curls fell around her thin face like ringlets of silk.

_Like ringlets of silk. _I am really starting to scare myself, how about you? "Morning, sweetie, Kannaka says you need new Pointe shoes? Are you old ones breaking?" I said, trying to stall. She tilted her head to one side, getting a look at Ikuto. Then she faced me again. "Omagen?" she used our secret language. I sighed. "Omikase." I replied. She nodded and patted my shoulder in an 'You're on your own, I'm going downstairs to eat some Froot Loops,' sort of way. Thanks, Rini! REALLY NICE!

Still, I had, like, no FRICKING CLUE WHAT WAS GOING ON!! I whirled around, remembering I was still in the shirt that wasn't mine. I refuse to say whose it was. Rini was already down the stairs.

"Okay, what happened? I want to know, like, NOW." I said. Ikuto's blue hair was pretty messy and man….did he work out or something? What a six pack! I snapped myself out of it before I started drooling. Oh, right. I teach him dancing for two hours every day, duh! He does work out, but it was like….on purpose, or something. Didn't he say something about going to the gym on the weekends?

"Amu?" I became aware that Ikuto had said my name about four times now and I blinked. "Huh?" I said oh so coherently. That's me! A real junior Shakespeare! "Uh—shirt?" he said, pointing at the t-shirt.

I blushed—again. Did I have a heater in my face or something? Ew…I hoped not. "Can we go to your room? I can tell you where your sisters can't—er—pop up." Ikuto said. Man, this must be bad.

"WHAT???! AND YOU—AND I—? BUT—IKUTO!! YOU LET ME?!?!" I shouted, turning on my heel. Ikuto pulled his black t-shirt over his head and smoothed his bangs up so he could see. "I'm sorry, Amu. I thought you'd at least remember something like that." He said. I paused. He was right. Wouldn't I remember that? Maybe I did but I was just in denial.

"So…it was serious? I mean the real thing?" I asked, feeling so humiliated that I could hardly get the words to come without screaming. Ikuto nodded. "I'm a little insulted you don't even remember."

He smirked. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Knock it off, Ikuto, this is serious!"

Man, was it SERIOUS, and you can believe the capitalization, people! Someone just kill me now. (Not really, literal readers, but thanks for the concern,)

I sighed. "Ikuto…I think I might remember it…." I began to rack my brain for anything from the night before. You'd think I'd remember the freaking first time I'd ever done that!! Man, was I blond or what?! (I'm not against blonds and I don't think they're dumb, 'kay, just tryin' to bring the funny.)

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've been having memory lapses lately." I said.

IKUTO POV:

I looked at Amu. Did she really not remember? Wow, she had to have been stressed. I smirked at her and pulled her close. "Man, you're really running 24/7."

She nodded. Then I tightened my arms. "It's okay," she said. "I'll be all right. I'm just glad you're here, Ikuto,"

"Did I really—?" she looked up at me. I nodded. "I wouldn't take advantage of you. You agreed fully."

I put my hand to the side of her face and made her look up.

AMU POV:

Then he lowered to me. He kissed me deeply. I felt incredible once again. I kissed back gladly. The best feeling ever….or at least the only one I could remember. Somehow, we ended up on the bed, him leaning over me. An ideal position, right? Nothing 'bad' happened.

He ended up driving to the Studio and I told Kannaka to watch Rini and help her practice dance routines for Competition next month. She really was determined to dance, and God knows I couldn't stop her.

***

_Just dance, it'll be okay—dum doo, doo—just dance, let that record play—dum, doo, doo—just dance._

The song ended with me pressing my back against Ikuto's. It was pretty much first grade routine. I was starting with the basics for teaching him. He was doing really well so far and I was impressed. "How was that, Sensai-Hinamori?" he asked teasingly.

I gave him a dull 'ha, ha' and tossed him a Gadorade (DON'T OWN IT) from the gym vending machine. "I've got another class today. They're doing a routine as a class in the Competition." I said, wiping my face with a towel. "What is Competition?" Ikuto asked.

"Well," I began, taking a drink of his Gadorade that he offered. "It's known by all dancers in the world as a global competition where they compete for a thousand-yen prize. It's held in France every year and it takes years of practice to be good enough, though,"

Ikuto nodded, wiping his own face with the same towel I used. He had on black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt for class. I was wearing my usual attire; a pink tank top, navy-blue sweat pants that bell out and end at my knees.

"How long does the Competition last?" he asked. I—without thinking—answered, "Five weeks," Then I mentally slapped myself. "So…you'll be gone until July?" Ikuto said slowly.

"Uh—yeah," I said, feeling awkward. "But I've gotta go because Rini and Kannaka are in it." I said quickly, making sure he knew that I didn't want to but I had to. Ikuto nodded and headed towards the guys' locker room.

I sighed. "You are such an idiot!" I said to myself. "I fully agree," I jumped up and turned to see….ugh. This was not gonna be good. Get your popcorn, people! It was Tadase.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "I came to watch you dance," Tadase answered innocently. "And to warn you," he added. I rolled my eyes, putting my thin arms on my hips.

"And what would you have to warn me about?" I asked with sarcasm dripping again. I looked sourly at him. Everything about him made me want to go vomit now. I never noticed how stupid he was compared to Ikuto.

"Where's that son of a bitch?" Tadase said, looking around, his hands going into fists. (I know he's pretty 'dumb blond' but he was a black belt and I was still a little afraid he might not find shame in punching my lights out, just because I'm a girl.) But, I kept asking for it—but you all know me. What can I say? So I get under people's skins. Sigh. It's a gift.

"He's right in front of me." I answered meanly. Tadase glared. He stepped menacingly forward. His blue eyes glared at me. I backed up. "Ikuto isn't here," I lied, hoping he would just leave.

"Then he won't hear you scream." Tadase said. I gave him the universal look for "WTF?" and then he reared back, punching me right in the stomach. I fell to the floor with a gasp. I couldn't breathe and then I felt a stabbing pain as he kicked me hard in the back.

Then he kicked me in the front. I think I cracked a rib or two. I refused to scream….until he reached for the hem of my pants and pulled them down. He went down and we wrestling, rolling on the gym's floor. It wasn't much of a fight. I had the strong dancer legs, he had the bigger size and was heavier and stronger.

I screamed shrilly as my pants were roughly pulled down and were now around my ankles. I tried to force Tadase off, but I wasn't too strong. I screamed again, unsure of what was really going on. I never thought he'd actually crack and try this. I was scared out of my mind.

"TADASE GET OFF!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "IKUTO!!!"

IKUTO POV:

I pulled my shirt over my head and put the gym clothes into the locker I used. Then I heard a scream. Then another. My first thought was, _Amu! _ "TADASE GET OFF!!" she screamed. That's when I ran for the door. As I threw it open, I heard, "IKUTO!!! HELP!"

I didn't even stop at the door, I went straight for Shrimp—to me, compared to Amu, though, he was pretty strong—and Amu. I grabbed his shoulders from behind and threw him off.

Amu's shirt was torn and her pants were….pulled down. That lit an entirely new anger. I turned, glaring hostilely at Shrimp. He stood up and threw two punches that I easily dodged. Then…oh, boy did I deck him out! I knocked him to the ground with a hard punch to the side of the head. Then I pinned his legs down with mine, wailing on his face the entire time.

His arms were down by his sides, so he couldn't move them because of my legs anymore than he could kick me from behind. I kept punching and knocking him in the side of the head and he was pretty banged-up, but I wasn't in the mood for 'fighting fair'.

I hit him really hard one more time. He had bruises, a bloody—possibly broken—nose, and both eyes were swollen and black. I was so angry….I got off. "You go anywhere near her again, and I swear that you'll look a lot worse next time." I said darkly.

I went over to where Amu lay in the floor, tying her pants back up. The Shrimp headed, pouting almost, to the door and left. "Are you all right, Amu?" I asked, bending down to her.

"I'm fine…just a few cracked ribs," She winced. Her hand was put to her left side and her breathing was harsh. I had to get her to a hospital, just in case. "Can you move at all?"

"Yeah, but it hurts," she answered. "Let me look at it really quick," I said. She nodded and lifted her hand. I carefully, ever so slowly, lifted the bottom of her shirt. Around her rib cage was purple and turning into bruises.

I could tell at least two ribs were cracked, but other than that she was okay. But my angel was hurt and I could've killed the idiotic bastard who hurt her!

AMU POV:

Yeah, I cracked two ribs. No, it wouldn't affect my dancing….after a week. The hospital 'people' bandaged me up pretty good and Ikuto took me back home.

"I'm okay, Ikuto." I assured. He sat me down on the bed. "I don't know," he said uneasily. "I'd feel a lot better about it if I was here with you."

"I bet it would be better for you to stay in the guest room. Wouldn't want the girls getting any ideas," I said. Ikuto's eyes seemed to light up. "Yes, you can stay," I said, answering his silent question.

THE NEXT MORNING:

So, I still had to instruct my dance class, right? Oh, God…that's when it got funny…..

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on my other fic. Anyone reading Turning and Changing, I'll be uploading next chapter soon. **


	10. Chapter 8 A Loss

**Sorry about the Reward for Competition, I know yen dollars but I put "1,000 yen" by accident. It was supposed to be "a hundred million yen", ok?**

Chapter 8: A Loss

AMU POV:

I sighed, throwing my arms up. Kannaka and Rini had shown up after us because Rini had needed the wooden bar on the side of her class. "All right!" I called out to my class. "I want to see all routines and partners!"

I looked at the list of pairs on my clipboard. "First up: Kannaka Hinamori, Jon Narue,"

Kannaka and Jon stepped up. Jon had jet black, messy hair and green eyes, and he was about a head taller than Kannaka. I sat down painfully on the bench to watch them, though I kept my face straight.

"Oh, God," I groaned in dread. Kannaka had on a baggy, brown hoodie with an Ed Hardy tiger on it that covered the entire front. Jon wore a guy's hoodie that was also brown and had a white wolf on it. (I don't own Ed Hardy)

Ikuto chuckled from beside me. "This is going to be funny," he said. I sighed and sweat dropped. "Oh, I'm sure,"

Then, the song "Low" by Flo Rida started playing and I groaned again.

_Shawdy got them applebottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin' at her! She hit the floor (hit the floor) _

_Next thing you know (next thing you know) shawdy got low, low, low, low…_

Kannaka and Jon turned, Kannaka did an actual back-flip, landing on her feet, like, perfectly, and Jon turned her over to where she was back-to-back with him. Then, Kannaka went to her hand, lifting herself up off the ground and twisting, landing perfectly. How could I _not _have seen how hard she was working?!

My jaw dropped and so did Ikuto's. The kids had their routines memorized and I didn't have a partner or a dance choreographed!

_TWO HOURS LATER_

IKUTO POV:

Man, those kids could dance! That was insane! Now Amu and I walked out of Cabala Dance Studio to my car. She sighed, completely exhausted. She had been helping the kids perfect their routines, spinning and dancing, despite the horrible pain I knew she had.

"So, any word on the mysterious "Neko" your sister claims she saw?" I asked. Why was I bringing this up!? I was going to give myself away damnit! "Nothing," Amu answered.

I put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to my side. She put a hand around my waist and we walked across the parking lot.

AT SOME, DISTANT CAFÉ:

AMU POV

I sat down in the booth next to Ikuto, and the waitress gave us our menus. I ordered and Ikuto ordered and then we waited….

My phone started ringing and it was in my back pocket. Ikuto looked amused. "I think your ass is ringing."

I gave a dull "ha, ha," and then I slid my phone out. "Hello?"

"You're not going to last long if you stay with him. I can tell you something you didn't know…something about your sister's accident. It was no accident…"

My eyes widened after he was done talking. "Who are you? Hello? Damnit!" I was mentally freaking again. I hung up and put my phone into my purse. I stood. "Sorry, Ikuto, I've got to go,"

Ikuto stood and took my arm. He had a worried look in his eyes. "Hey…you okay?"he asked. I smiled convincingly. "Yeah, I just have to check and make sure Kannaka took her medicine."

We were in a back booth, so I don't think anyone saw, but he said, "Okay, well, I love you," then he leaned down to kiss me deeply. I was light-headed.

He…he'd said it!!!! HE LOVED MEEE!!!! OH MY GODDDDD!!!! "I love you too," I said when we finally broke apart. He was staying in the guest room, so I'd see him in a few hours, but after what I just heard, I had to see something.

**

I looked in the guest room in Ikuto's bag and I couldn't find any evidence that said what I'd heard was true. I felt sort of guilty for that.

Then, I found a plastic package, actually about three, in the side pocket of his duffle bag. My eyes widened as I read it: _Trojan_.

CONDUMS?!!! HE HAD FREAKING CONDUMS IN MY HOUSE WITH MY LITTLE SISTERS HERE?!!! I took deep, slow breaths, then I realized the name on the inside of the bag. Ikuto's older brother. Brick Tsukiyomi.

I let out my shaking breath. Thank God that I didn't call and scream at him. So they were his brother's? A little, itty b itty bit of disappointment there, but also relief. Hey, it's fricking Ikuto Tsukiyomi we're talking about here, you'd be disappointed too, so don't get smug!!

I swallowed and put all the things back into the bag, including the clothes. I then walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Ikuto wasn't a Neko, so I don't know why I even listened to that retard on my phone. Kannaka said she saw a Neko, so I'm going with her story…even still. That WOULD explain why he'd been so awake when I'd called him, but that wouldn't make sense….he wouldn't hurt my sister, right?

I slapped myself for thinking like that. Then the front door opened. "AMU!" Rini's voice screamed. I jet down the stairs. Ikuto came through the door, Kannaka in his arms, limp. "What happened?" I asked when Kannaka was smiling at me. "She sprained her ankle at the basketball court." Ikuto answered for her.

"You need to get some ice on that if you want it to dance tomorrow," I said. Kannaka smiled, but suddenly, it melted away and her eyes widened in pain and she _screamed_.

KANNAKA POV:

I felt all the breath in my body get knocked out completely and my eyes widened. Every second passed by slowly as I took in what was in front of me.

I then felt everything sink into complete darkness before me. Rini screamed, then _I _screamed. I heard Amu shout my name, then it was all gone….just gone. Nothing existed where I was then, nothing made sense because nothing mattered.

. Flashes were in front of me: my third birthday. I was so little and was clapping my tiny hands together for the bright birthday cake before me that said _Happy Birthday, Kannaka! _Oh, God; I'm only twelve! I don't want to die!

I felt tears come to my eyes and then suddenly there was no more darkness. I was looking into Amu and Ikuto's worried faces at first, then it was blurry and fuzzy as I saw several lights overhead rush by, then I blinked and a plastic mask was being placed over my mouth, then a man in scrubs and a mask was beating on my chest, shouting something that looked like, "Breathe!"

I blinked again and looked up into the faces of several doctors, the mask still on my mouth. The only thing I heard was my own deep, strained breathing. The doctors seemed to be talking to me, but I can't hear it. I need to tell them…I need to let them know I can't—I can't hear them…

AMU POV:

Oh my God…

That happened all so quick. First Kannaka collapsed. Then her eyes opened, then closed again.

She'd stopped breathing, and I carried her out to the car, somehow drove to the hospital, then she was being rolled into the OR. I—I don't know what happened. Kannaka was going to be okay, right?

****

Rini was asleep in the empty waiting room as Ikuto paced past the window. I was sitting, my eyes blank, on the bench.

The door opened, I almost jumped, then I walked towards the nurse with a clipboard. She didn't look very happy, never a good sign.

I looked at her, taller by several heads. "Hinamori Kannaka's family?" she asked quietly, looking at the paper work on the clipboard. "Yes,"

"Her lungs collapsed, due to internal bleeding increasing. She's in the ICU now, we don't know if she'll make it. We've got her on Life Support, but she won't last long on it," she explained. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I managed a nod and asked if I could go see her. She said I could, and I almost tore through the door.

I stopped at the door to the section Kannaka was in. My eyes widened and she had a cord that came down and two small parts that went into her nose, giving her air. I had seen old people who were having trouble breathing wear those. ((You know what I'm talking about, right?))

Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her eyes were closed, her body still. The slow beeping on the machine let me know her heartbeat was faint. It must have terrified her. But…how could this happen?

She was just…laughing and then she was screaming.

She was just a kid doing what kids do.

I felt tears fill my eyes and then they were pouring uncontrollably. I slid to the floor on my knees in anguish. _Not Kannaka. She's just a kid! She's already hurt bad enough!_

My eyes were horror-struck. I put my hands to my face, unbelieving of what was happening.

**

Ikuto held my hand tightly. The beeping turned into a long, drawn-out beep as I screamed and Ikuto held me back. Doctors came running to Kannaka's pale body. I was pulled out of the ICU by Ikuto, then we waited…

The same nurse came back out, a serene and sympathetic look on her face. She shook her head once, then the tears came again. Ikuto was quick to hug around me, pressing my head into his chest. I cried hard. "NOO!" I sobbed hoarsely.

"She can't be gone! She—she was just here! Ikuto, she was just h-h-here!" But it was true….Kannaka had died that very night. One of the two most precious things in my life was gone...forever.

***Cries* Sorry, I am t-trying not to c-cry, but it doesn't work. I hope you like it so far…**


	11. Chapter 9 Miracle in Tokyo General

**Could any of you check out another story of mine? I wouldn't ask, but it's sad how it's only got ONE reader. I think you'd like it. I went with a different approach in writing it so if you're a fan of mine, please check it out?**

**Go to the GAMES section, then click ZELDA**

**Hit the characters and put MALON as the first and LINK as the second. Then look for the story **_**Rebellious Girl, No, Rebellious Woman. **_**I would REALLY appreciate it! Thank you!**

**~Serena**

**Chapter 9**

**Miracle In Tokyo General**

IKUTO POV:

She's asleep again in my lap, her eyes swollen for crying so long. She had cried for twenty minutes straight. I am not embarrassed to say I cried with her. Only I was silently crying and I could actually feel tears on my face. She had been sobbing uncontrollably, that tore me to shreds on the inside.

I hated seeing her hurt like this when I couldn't do anything. I removed some sagging bangs from her tear-stained face.

"I am so sorry, Amu," I said into her hair. I knew she was asleep and couldn't hear me, but I meant it more than I've ever meant anything before—besides loving her.

KANNAKA POV:

Where was I? It was so dark, and I was just floating all of a sudden. "Amu?" I said. "Ikuto? Rini?"

Suddenly the darkness shifted under me as I landed on something solid. I was standing. My white button up school uniform shirt had blood all down the front and my pants had been cut.

I was looking at a tall skinny form with short hair and then a tall broader shape. The slim form got closer and was now visible to me. My purple eyes widened. Her slender hand reached out to me. "M-mom?"

Meanwhile…

Amu's eyes shot open and she sat up bolt-right, making little Rini topple into the floor, suddenly awake as well.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, sitting as well. "I-I have to get back there," Amu stood up and ran towards the door, throwing it open. "Amu!" Ikuto shouted after her. "You can't go back there!"

But Amu didn't care—she only had to get to Kannaka. "Hey!" a nurse yelled after her. "Young woman, you can't be back here! Hello? Did you hear me? You can't be back here!"

"Screw you!" Amu shouted behind her as three nurses pursued her. She didn't even know where she was heading, but her long legs were directing her of their own accord.

****

What was happening? I couldn't see anything but my mom's warm face, her brown hair in a braid, her glasses. She held out her hand expectantly still. "Come on, sweetie, we're going to take you now,"

I shook my head. "You never were there! You left us! What makes you think I'm going with you now?!" I demanded. My mom suddenly looked revolted as she pulled her hand away. "You're right, you ungrateful little disgusting brat! Go back with your stupid slut of sister!

"AMU IS NOT A SLUT YOU WHORE!!" I screamed. I reared back and punched my mother. She looked as shocked as I felt.

"Why you ungrateful—!" "What have you given me to be grateful for?!" I shouted. My mom's face contorted into rage and disgust.

My eyes widened in realization. "You're not my mother. You've only given me two things to be thankful for,"

Mom looked confused. "You gave me Amu and Rini. That's the only thing I'm grateful to you for. So…you're not my mom. You never were." I said.

"Then who the hell do you think you are?! Who do you think is your mom?!" my mother barked, slapping me back. I looked defiantly up at her. "Who's your mother, huh?" she demanded, hitting me again.

"Answer me! Who the hell are your parents if they're not us?!" she shouted. "AMU AND IKUTO!!!" I screamed. They were the two people in the entire world who cared. Was I going to leave with the person I hated and resented most, leaving those two behind? HELL NO!

I pushed my mom's hands away and began running towards a dark path before me. Then it was all black, my chest jolted, a zapping feeling running through me.

***

Amu sobbed hard into Ikuto's shoulder as she watched them get the defibulater on Kannaka. She had a faltering pulse and they had brought out the 'zappy thing'. The nurse shouted "clear!" after charging the two together. Then they pounded it onto Kannaka's flat chest.

Kannaka's eyes shot open. "AMU AND IKUTO!!!" she screamed.

Amu's eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her face. "God she's alive! Oh Ikuto! She is alive!!!"

****

AMU POV:

Kannaka came home a week later, still as determined to dance as ever. Her story was all over the newspaper. MIRACLE SURVIVAL OF LUNG COLLAPSE!

That was what the headlines said. I wasn't going to argue with her about dancing. But I still needed a partner and routine for Competition myself. I lay across my bed, Ikuto's head on my flat stomach.

He looked up at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly. I ran a hand through his thick midnight hair. "Lots of things,"

Then my eyes widened. "I know what I'll do," I said. "Ikuto, I'm taking you to Competition,"

**The next two chapters will be the last, I might add a few more, but I have too many stories going! Like I said, please check out and review the other story on Zelda?? I would REALLY appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 10 Preperations for Competition

**Chapter 10**

**Preparation for Competition**

**Hey readers!!! I am so sorry about not updating! I've been so busy that I haven't had the time, but here it is!!! Lol, I dedicate this chapter to my funniest reviewer, Bendercat. Your reviews made me laugh a lot, so thank you. **

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL COMPETITION! **

AMU POV:

Well, Ikuto was now my dance partner and we'd been working on our routine for about a week when mine and the girls' favorite time of year got there…..TIME TO BUY NEW SHOES!!!!

I was at the Studio, doing counter duty for the day. It's the most boring part of my job. Running the front desk is very boring, but perfect if you have a lot to think about like I did. The desk had a new-looking computer on it, a printer, some pencils and pens in a cup next to the flat monitor. It had an almost too-clean atmosphere about it.

No one comes in during the week at midday, so the Studio was empty except for me. I was on the internet, looking at new Pointe shoes for Rini, and new clothes for all of us—including Ikuto. Jon and Kannaka wanted baggy hoodies for their performance, and Rini wanted a white tutu and leotard. She said she wanted red Pointe shows for some odd reason, but I had to make sure I got the right color or she'd be upset.

Ikuto kept calling me every hour to make sure I was okay, which is kind of sweet, but after five times or so, very annoying. –Sweatdrop- We were off to Competition this weekend, so I had a lot to get ready, and I have to admit, mine and Ikuto's routine I was working on, heh—two words; kick ass! I know I'm a little cocky, but you know I got to keep that winning spirit up!

It's what makes me adorable, haha.

****That Friday****

"Okay you guys, we have an hour and a half to be at the airport! Let's move, move, move!" I announced from the stairs, watching my bustling little sisters shove clothes, dancing shoes, costumes and passports into their duffle bags.

Ikuto tossed me red Pointe shoes wrapped in plastic from the guest room where he was packing. "Rini!" I shouted, she turned as I tossed them and she shoved them into her bag. I was all packed and ready to go, and seeing how the girls were working, I went to go check how Ikuto was doing.

Amazingly, the guest room was in brilliant condition, and he was just throwing his bag over his broad shoulder when I walked in. I smiled and he took my hand, following me down the hall again.

We all rushed to the car to pack it down with four duffle bags and—making sure the girls were fastened into the backseat—I slid in next to Ikuto into the passenger seat. He was going to drive. Quickly, but smoothly, he whipped out of the driveway, and down the road.

*Airport*

We ran through the crowded terminal together, making sure we had all our bags. We slid into our terminal just in time to beat the doors closing. Ikuto slid down the hall after me, the girls quick behind us.

I tossed Kannaka her Little Nancy Nightmare backpack, still booking it down the terminal. She caught it, still running—man my sisters work well under pressure.

I couldn't help but feel a vibe of pride as I tossed Rini her Pinkie Paranoid bag and she caught it with precision. We rushed through, shoving people out of our way as politely as possible.

Finally we made it to the end of the terminal we, and we handed over our plane tickets and the attendant stamped each of our passports.

Kannaka and Rini sat behind Ikuto and I and when we finally sat into seats gratefully, the attendant announced for us to buckle our seatbelts. Ikuto secured the bags above us, leaving Rini and Kannaka's out because they'd complain of being bored without the contents in each, and he took his seat next to me.

I was exhausted already, and I still knew we had a long flight ahead of us to Paris. I heard Rini and Kannaka pull out their I-Pods and DS's and I sighed after buckling my seatbelt, leaning my head against Ikuto's shoulder.

He stroked my hair, and leaned his head on top of mine. "It's your first Competition, are you excited?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes. "Yeah…But I'm more anxious," he answered.

I was going to say something, but I couldn't manage it before my sleep overtook me and I fell asleep against Ikuto.

"Now landing in Paris, France," Ikuto nudged me as the flight attendant said this over the loud speaker. I blinked and groggily smiled at Ikuto, sitting straight while I looked out the window, slowly circling the Eifel Tower.

My boyfriend was staring in amazement at the sight that I had seen every year for about ten years. I smiled at his eagerness and I have to admit I thought it was childishly cute. I kissed him, then stood up as we hit the landing strip so I could get down the bags.

But—being the gentleman—Ikuto declined my offer to get them, and he pulled down our bags himself. I smiled, and walked around to see Rini and Kannaka leaning on each other, asleep.

I pulled out Kannaka's purple earphones and turned off the I-Pod and zipped up the Little Nancy Nightmare bag. Wrappers for candy and snacks were tossed about my sleeping siblings and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I woke them almost guiltily as the plane screeched to a stop at the airport. "Final stop: Urea Début Airport—Paris, France, home of the Global Dance Competition."

The woman had a French accent, and she repeated this in three different languages over the speaker. My sisters roused themselves, and grabbed their backpacks, leaving the mess for the poor flight attendant to clean up before the next flight.

We all four shuffled out through the aisle, along with the other passengers. The wind was cool on the landing strip as we headed towards the airport, once again—and I was starving!

** *

"Come on, Kannaka," I said sternly, holding the medicine in my palm. The large white pill did not smell all that good, so I knew it couldn't taste much better, but she needed to take it. It had been part of our deal that if she would take her meds, she could dance.

She glared at me from looking at her Happy Meal. But she glowered again, and snatched her pull out of my hand, drinking something down with it.

I looked satisfied as I gulped down my Coke, and Ikuto rolled his eyes at me.

We finished our food and headed out. We caught a cab to our hotel, enjoying the sights as we rode on. I smiled at Ikuto's again child-like curiosity.

*THAT NIGHT*

IKUTO POV

Amu was lying across the bed, reading something while I sat on the opposite bed from her, watching TV in Japanese because this hotel was especially for dance competitors and adjusted to every language, whichever had been requested.

I clicked it off and stood up, closing the window's curtains on the City of Light. I turned to Amu, sucked into her reading. I smirked at her, then carefully removed her book from underneath her hands.

She looked up at me tiredly. "Lights out," I said, marking her page and placing the book on the dresser, cutting the floor lamp off. Only the lamp beside her bed illuminated the room, as I walked towards the doors.

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet," she said, almost whining. I locked the front door, and the one that led to Rini and Kannaka's room. Then I walked to the bed and smirked at her.

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

I pressed the lamp off as I leaned over her and then everything was dark in the room around us....

**Well, there's your chapter! Haha, well thank you for reading so far. And I won't keep you waiting so long for the next one if….you read my fanfic called "B L O O D L I N E S: Retreat to Grave", and review! I'm working on "Turning and Changing" too. Oh and "B L O O D L I N E S" is under the same catagories as this story, but a little farther back, so PLEASE READ IT!!! :)**


	13. Chapter 11 Just Dance!

**Here it is--the final chapter of _Just Dance_. Srry I took so long ^^" My life's been pretty hecktic lately. But please enjoy!!!!**

**~Serena**

**Chapter 12**

**-Just Dance!- **

AMU POV

There's warmth. Plenty of it. I could feel his arm around me and hear his breathing into my messy metallic pink hair, causing a shiver of pleasure to smoothly work its way down my spine. Nothing could ruin this moment. Right?

WRONG!!!

At first, I was blissfully lost in my morning, waking up to Ikuto, in the midst of mindlessness, when of course all hell broke loose. Of course. It always does. Our door burst open, which startled me enough to sit straight up, but all I could wonder about was how Rini could be standing there with frantic blue eyes when Ikuto had locked the door the night before.

But when I saw the messy bedheaded black ponytail run in behind her, I thought, _Kannaka. _She picked the lock. I'd have to scold her later, but right then I just happened to glance at the radio alarm clock. Holy shit on ice!!! We were going to be late!!!

I quickly threw the hotel sheets off of my underwear-dorned body. My slim form ached a bit beneath the lime green tank top and panties but that was my fault and I'd have to slap Ikuto later because he contributed too, but he was in a bigger rush than I was. He quickly pulled on some black jeans over his boxers, struggled to put on a black skull t-shirt, then ran a hand through his thick midnight hair. I had to stop staring as I threw my own clothes on.

A tight-fitting black v-neck sweater and some skinny jeans, then I brushed my hair, quickly pulling it back. Kannaka and Rini returned to their room to get ready after having a meltdown over makeup and wardrobe. We'd only have a short time to get ready when we made it to the stadium, but I was just hoping we'd make it there at all at this point.

I grabbed my white purse and took Ikuto's hand. He grabbed the room card-key as he passed the dresser and shut the door with his tail. Wait--HIS TAIL??? I glanced back and saw that he had large, pointed cat ears that were as deep blue as his hair and eyes. He bustled me into the elevator behind Rini and Kannaka and the ears, with the tail, disappeared before I could say anything.

Kannaka, struggling with her duffel bag and mine, pressed the ground floor button. Rini adjusted the Pinky Murder backpack on her shoulder and Ikuto was zipping his black bag. Good--we were all prepared.

I jammed the keys into the ignition, but Ikuto was suddenly at my door and pulled me out. The adreneline rush I'd gotten caused my mind to react by grabbing tight to the steering wheel. "What are you doing?" I demanded as his hands linked around my small waist. He yanked me out and pushed me gently into the backseat in the next blink. Then without a word, he slid into the driver's seat and turned the engine over. My car roared to life and he whipped smoothly, but quickly, out of the hotel parking lot. "Hold on tightly."

I tensed and saw Rini and Kannaka gulp, hastily going to buckle their seatbelts. I buckled my own and held tight to Rini's narrow shoulder. Here's the advice I'd give you if you were to ask me "How would I make it from Japan to Bermuda before a coach jet?". I would definately say, "Take a spin with Ikuto."

He drove like a maniac and dodged on-coming traffic like there was no tomorrow. I began to fear there _would _beno tomorrow as we advanced on towards the Eifel Tower. Rini's poor small body was forced against the leather seat beneath my hand.

We made it with just enough time to spare. But as soon as we made it backstage we were all swamped with makeup artists, agents, managers, publicists, and instructors, then all four swept off in different directions. Suki, my makeup artist and wardrobe consultant, was doing my nails as we walked and when I was thrown into my dressing room, I was getting my long hair brushed, scrubbed, dried, and straightened. Suki touched up my mascara and put a layer of foundation and bronzer on my face before even letting me near the rack of clothes picked out for me. They were all ruby red, as I'd requested. Ikuto's wardrobe would be dark-blue.

I quickly chose a gorgeous Gucci number, a gown with red silk that was tall, long and slinky and outlined my tall, slender frame and black sleeves trailed off of my forearms like tattered, broken wings. I didn't have time to see my reflection before Suki put some black eye shadow on above my golden eyes and pushed me out the door.

This whole act of mine and Ikuto's was coreographed by yours truly and I was going for a whole "fire dancing with water" number by doing the outfits this way, but I just hoped Ikuto's wardrobe was going smoothly and quickly. When I showed up on the side of the grand stage, I was watching two people from my own class back in Japan. I smiled as Mina and Aruya left the stage after bowing.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I knew it couldn't have been Ikuto, even before I turned, because he'd be entering from the right stage, and I was at my position on the left. But when I did turn, I blinked in astonishment and awe. Kannaka stood before me, her ivory skin shining with silver body glitter and a diamond peel-away rose studded on her left cheek, curling around her lavender eye.

The mini cocktail dress she was in was amazing! It was dark purple, like the hue her dark hair gave off, which was curled elegantly and put in a bun with a few strands loose about her neck, where the sleeveless dress met in a v shape at her chest.

She grabbed my shoulders and grinned widely. I returned the smile and put my hands on her forearms, bending down slightly. "You look great, Kannaka!" I gushed, so much like a big sister for once. I felt a sense of pride at watching her. I simply could not wrap my mind around the fact that this elegant young dancer, so graceful and slim, was the same child I was fighting with an hour ago to force her meds down her throat.

"Thanks, sis. You are gorgeous!" she said, equeally excited. Across the stage, I could see Jon Narue in a black tux, loosened for the purpose of dancing, with his hair spiked slightly. Very modern, yet still poised. I was impressed. Then something hit me.

"What happened to your break-dancing routine??" I asked. She blushed deeply and looked down. "Um...after my accident, it sort of hurt to bend that way. I got used to it, but Jon insisted we do something else."

Malli Porter, host of the Universal Competiton, stepped out onto the lit stage. Her long brown hair and pink lips with her dark complexion made her look radiant in her green delicate-knit sweater. "Thank you," she said, silencing the applause that had erupted throughout the stadium.

"We have quite the lineup this year, wouldn't you agree?" Agreements were shouted out instantly. I glanced nervously at the camera crew, then at the panel of new judges. Two women and a man--Matsuda Curon from Japan, Chantale Budeau from France, and Maria Dublan from Milan. Those three were my biggest concern. The camera was something I'd become used to, even the big crowd. The only people you needed to worry about were the judges.

Malli silenced the voices politely to read off the telepromter built into the stage. "Up next, also from Cabala Dance Studio in our Japan division--Please give it up for Kannaka Hinamori and Jon Narue!"

I gave Kannaka's hand an encouraging squeeze before she strutted out onto the stage like she was a model. That bright confidence burned through and seemed to light up the stadium, dazzling both me and the judges. She met Jon halfway in her walk, where they joined one hand to the other and turned out, then spun in as music began to play.

_Ooo_h_, I can't go any further than this_.

_Oooh, I want you so badly,_

_ It's my biggest wish..._

The song I recognized as _Meet Me Halfway _by the Black Eyed Peas played on and my little sister danced like a pro. ((Don't own the song, once again)) Jon picked her up and spun her around just as the music ended and they posed in a sort of tango/mombo stand.

I clapped with the rest of the world as Kannaka shone on that stage. A bright smile occupied my mouth as Malli made her way to stand between Jon and Kannaka. My fingers crossed, biting my lip, I waited for the judges' opinions. "And now for the results!" she announced, smiling for the camera.

"First up; Matsuda Coron from Japan."

The man seemed to be in his fifties and was obviously having trouble with a cough, because he kept placing a cloth to his mouth to silence his hacking, but he was a well-known talent critic and agent. He'd be the toughest to please. His beady brown eyes scanned my sister and her partner critically through the wrinkles around his nose. n

I held my breath and I'm sure Kannaka was too. "Your form was excellent. And your mix of cultures and dances is very unique. I enjoyed watching it, though your footwork could use some tweaking, Miss Hinamori. And Mister Narue, your hands slipped on her waist twice. Other than that, your performance was perfect." he said. Kannaka nodded solemnly at the suggestions, but a wide beam spread over her face as he comented. "Therefore, I give you a nine!"

The beam remained, and got wider if that was possible. I noticed that she was squeezing Jon's hand behind their backs. The other two judges went, and they weren't as critical, though I trusted Mister Coron more than any of them. Kannaka and Jon bowed, then sprinted off the stage.

I caught her in a tight hug and squealed quietly with her as she ran into me. "Haha! You did it! You were awesome!!!" I said with a laugh of joy. She gave a laugh too and squeezed me around my waist tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Kannaka."

"I know you'll kick ass too, Amu!" she said quickly, then wished me luck before running off to get ready for the encore lineups after the ballet numbers. I sighed and composed my bouncing stomach. I took a deep breath and calmed down, looking across to see Ikuto in a silk dark blue shirt and black slacks and dancing shoes.

He looked so hot that I forgot to be stage nervous until Malli steps up again. The applause automatically stopped. "Very nice. Now, also from our Cabala Dance Studio, Instructor Hinamori Amu and partner, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

The roaring applause bashed through the stadium and vibrated the stage as I walked out tall and straight to meet Ikuto. The lights turned out over the glass-like surface of the stage as we walked and Malli quickly exited. My shadow as well as Ikuto's was cast on the backdrop behind us.

My sleeves trailed after me as I twirled into Ikuto's arms and the first part of _Just Dance _began to blarearound us. I kept my hips curving to the music and jumped when Ikuto's arms opened and he caught me--spinning around quickly to put me back down.

I lost all track of time and kept my mind focused on keeping to the rythm of the music. I kept my body moving in sync with Ikuto's, which is the golden rule in dancing. The lights shot on and screams, cheers, and "WHOOO"s broke out in an encouraging manner as we worked that stage.

Finally the music stopped just when I linked my arms behind Ikuto's head and wrapped a slender leg around his strong calf. I was breathing hard but silently, grasping Ikuto's hair with relief at having finally gotten it over with.

Applause absolutely screamed at us and I couldn't stop the grin from coming. Malli stepped up the lit stairs and everything was suddenly silent. I bit my lip, the smile leaving as we turned to the judges' panel. My stomach tied in a not again, and I grasped Ikuto's hand behind our thighs.

Matsuda Coron stared at us with wide eyes for a moment. All I could think was, Oh God, he hated it! I really thought I might throw up. But then he did something that had never happened at Competition before. A world-renowned dancing genius stood up and bowed to _me_. When he stood straight again, he began clapping. The other two judges jumped up and began eagerly clapping with him. The crowd caught on and Ikuto and I stood there with open mouths as the world applauded us.

I couldn't believe this. Good thing Ikuto was there, becausse I felt faint.

I bowed back and Ikuto followed suit. Then we quickly exited stage right and crashed right into some prima ballerinas from Rini's class. All were in emerald tutus with the exception of two. One was a girl much taller and filled-out than Rini with a sheet of straight black hair and large brown eyes in a jet black leotard and skirt. Rini was the other exception in a white skirt and leotard, wearing her red Pointe shoes, laced exquisately up her legs.

"Good luck, Rini." I was so flustered that I coudln't properly tell her this. Had that really just happened? My breath seemed to be stuck in my throat because only just then did I realize I wasn't breathing. Ikuto clutched my shoulders as we turned to watch Rini's class. That made me relax enough to breathe again.

Ikuto snaked his arm around my waist as we watched. Malli evacuated the stage again as the music started playing. The pink prima ballerinas parted in a large circle to reveal Rini bent to the side like a graceful swan in the center. She spun and did two pliettes, then danced out to reveal the girl adorned in black lace.

The said girl danced out around Rini, pushing all the other girls (flowers) away. They fanned out around my sister and the black-haired girl.

RINI POV:

RINI POV

I spun around and Ayuki twirled about me menacingly. I tensed my muscles and allowed them to relax with every slight movement I made. Ayuki's black swan costume spun about her long thighs as she spun about me menacingly again. We crossed paths and lifted our left legs, our faces beside each other and facing opposite directions. "Dancing in our red shoes tonight, are we, Rini?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I replied lowly, then spun away again. "Dancing in red shoes is bad luck." Ayuki said with a smirk on her face while she plietted forward.

"I'll take my chances." I answered shortly. I bent my back forward then back, moving my feet to the soft melody playing. This was the precise reason I told Amu to get my That was why I told Amu to get my shoes in red. Maria Dublan was one of the judges--a very famous ballerina. She'd notice my daring statement.

AMU POV:

((SIX HOURS LATER))

Shit. Damn. We've caught up to the present with you now, and I'm sitting on a chair in my dressing room, waiting. I stare into the mirror at my paled reflection. They're about to call all the contestants out onto stage.

My makeup artist has applied more foundation to hide how tired I am and my eyes are laden with blue frosty eye shadow. Ikuto's strong hand clasps down on my shoulder and suddenly all my uncertainty washes away.

My heart is pounding so hard that I can feel it hit my ribs. I think I'm panicking…

"It'll be okay. Relax, Amu-koi." Ikuto whispers into my ear. I shiver at hearing him actually say my name with an affectionate "koi". He's right though. The walk to the curtain is calming with him here. Kannaka is standing with Jon on the other side of the stage, grinning brightly and giving me the thumbs up. She mouths "good luck" and I manage a smile and say "right back at you".

Malli steps onto stage, the lights shining down on her secretly-tired face. But she smiles to the world as she is handed a red envelope with golden etching around the sides. I clutch Ikuto's hand tightly and look beside me to see that he's completely calm. Or so it seems, at least. Well I'm glad one of us can handle this. I try very hard not to chew my lip, an annoyingly nervous habit of mine.

"To third place in this year's World Wide Dance-Off Competition—" She opens the envelope with nimble but excited fingers. She's just as anxious as everyone else, I can tell. She looks up brightly to the camera and announces, "Aruya Simco and Bryan Metan!" With a breath, I remember that both of those are students in my dance class.

Aruya is absolutely beaming, her long red hair waving down her slender back in the white dress she's wearing, Bryan grinning slightly beside her in a charcoal-tux. She accepts the red rose presented to her and hugs Bryan and then Malli before they're both escorted off stage.

The tension is back as Malli reads the next placement. I'm doing pretty good externally, I think. My nerves are having a battle inside of me, yet I'm able to keep a calm, impassive face. I'm learning way too much from Ikuto if you ask me -.-"

"And Second Place is—Narue Jon and Hinamori Kannaka!" I want to scream and Kannaka actually does across stage before she emerges with Jon on her arm. Her eyes are bright and absolutely shining purple, a way I've never seen them before. I'm amazed, to tell you the truth.

Never before has my sister acted like such a—such a…well, such a _girl_. I clap loudly and so does Ikuto. He's got that proud father look, which sort of scares me, but it is very sweet.

Kannaka gets five roses in plastic wrapping and beams as she and Jon leave stage with a pretty-good-sized trophy. Okay, the First Place announcements are next. This time I can't stop from biting my lip. Hard.

My stomach knots up tightly and I tense greatly. Even Ikuto leaning down to kiss me and squeeze my hand doesn't help. Much, anyway. Malli smiles as big as she can while she looks at the paper in her slim hands.

I take a deep breath, hold it, and stare forward with a straight face. Until she says what she says next.

"And the winners of this years Competition of the Couples Department—Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu!" I can't move. I can't breath. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto laughs out loud at my reaction and has to push me onto stage before I can put a smile on and walk stiffly next to him. I'm given a bouquet of roses almost too big for me to hold onto and they hand Ikuto the shining bronze trophy. I still can't believe this. Even the judges clap!

Kannaka shrieks somewhere behind me and high-fives Jon loudly. I can't help it—I turn around and hug tightly to Ikuto, a genuine smile spreading over my lips as I take it in finally. This is amazing!!!!

Now if I can just survive the after party.

(A WEEK LATER)

AMU POV:

I stand beside Kannaka in white pajama pants and a pink tank top on, my hair brushed and pulled up off my shoulders. She's wearing a purple hoodie and a short purple skirt. My little sister is back, not wearing an elegant costume of dance. We stand together and face Rini, in their bedroom.

Rini is sitting on her pink bedspread biting her lip, her hands folded in the lap of her dim yellow pajamas. With her pink hair down to her shoulders and unevenly cut like that, she looks like a blue-eyed, younger version of me. Ikuto is downstairs, where I asked him to stay for now. Kannaka closes the bedroom door and I reach down into Rini's backpack.

Senna, Kannaka's Chara, floats gently beside her owner. I pull out the pink and white egg and cradle it gently as I would my own Character Egg if I still had one. That thought slightly pains me, but I continue to face Rini again. My slender eyebrows are arched in determination as I hold it out to her in my slender palm.

Rini's always had trouble connecting with her Chara Guardian, but now I've decided that fact is going stop. "I know you're worried, Rini." I say gently. "But you have to take care of her, and let her hatch or she'll disappear forever or—worse—turn into an X egg. I used to have to destroy those and I don't want the new Joker to destroy Ayame."

This catches her attention and she stares up at me with wide blue eyes. I think she might cry. Kannaka perches cautiously on her own bed with a purple bedspread to get a better view of what we're doing.

Rini's small hands cup and I place Ayame's egg into the warmth of her palms. I can see it light up a bit at the familiar feeling. "Tell her to open, Rini." I say soothingly. I put my hand on her narrow shoulder and feel it shaking. She's nervous, and I can only imagine what else she's feeling. "Please come out now, Ayame."

Tears form in Rini's eyes and patter down on the shell, which begins to tremble in her hands. She gasps as a light blinds both of us for a moment. Then next, a small angel is seated on Rini's two center fingers. Her eyes are shockingly blue and her hair is a pale-pink hair clashing with a white robe, purple ribbons adorning her overlong sleeves and ivory skin.

She has a slight blush of confusion on her face as she stares innocently up at Rini. All I can think is—AWWW I WANNA HUG IT! –anime sweat drop- Sorry. A girly moment there.

Rini is just as intrigued as Ayame is. "Rini?" she says in a sweet, tiny voice. I blink at her and so does Rini. This is beyond strange. I haven't felt this odd feeling since my own three eggs hatched so many years ago.

But Rini isn't freaking totally out like I had. Shut up—if you had proclaimed your love to him in the middle of a school assembly suddenly because of some damn pink egg you'd found, you wouldn't ran like hell to the nuthouse too!

Rini answers Ayame's question by nodding absently, staring down at the bright, adorable little face. I smile. Kannaka releases a breath from the other bed and falls on her back in relief. I feel like doing the same thing, but Rini looks as though she's going to pass out, so I just sit still beside her for a while longer.

-JD-

Kannaka hits the music, and the class falls silent as Ikuto and I join hands. A song called _Still Doll _begins to play **(listen to it while reading because it helps you picture the scene better). **

"I don't know if you can handle dancing with me again." His voice is teasing in my ear as he takes my waist in his hand, then clasps my own hand with his free one. I smirk—something I've learned to do from him. "Ikuto, just—" I say cautiously.

"I know, I know," he sighs, "Just dance, right?"

"No." I answer. I look up at him and move my lips closer to his. "Just kiss me," I whisper. And he does.

{A NOTE TO READERS}

Thanks for reading! This one was particularly one of my favorites to write ^^ Well, please review and don't lose faith in me yet. I'm working right now on my other stories! And review, review, review!

~Serena


End file.
